Friendly Fire (SWB:TFBH)
Friendly Fire is the third episode of Survivors We Become: Two Friends Before Hope. Synopsis Nathan and the others at the house begins to plan a search and rescue for their missing friends after their helpers backs out just as Lilly, Daniel, and Calvin gains an upper hand over their capturers with the help of one of their own; Sylvester begins to plan out a raid on a small group. Plot Nathan sits on a chair just as Allen stands in front of the others, who are sitting on benches. "Alright. We got to do the right thing, and the right thing is to save Nathan's missing friends. Anyone objects?" Allen asks. Sal raises his hand. "Can we ensure that they're being honest?" Sal asks back. Allen looks at Nathan just as he aims his revolver at him. "What the fuck?! We're not lying!" Nathan shouts at Allen. "You and your friends are on your own." Allen states just as Nathan and his fellow friends are dragged out of the house and locked out. "Dammit!" Alicia yells just as she begins to cry. "We'll find them. We'll just need to get going." Nathan says. "Are you sure that they're alright?" Kaya asks. "I've never been wrong so far." Nathan answers just as he smirks at her as he pulls out a pair of keys. "Once we rescue them, we'll vow revenge on these fucks for kicking us to the curb." Nathan says to the three. Lilly, Daniel, and Casper looks as they get forced into a shipping crate. "Wait here." Igor says to the three just as he gets shot in the head by a fellow bandit, who appears to have a silenced pistol. "Fuck these people. I'm done doing the dirty work for the higher boss." Crowley says to the three just as he begins to free them. "Why are you helping us escape?" Lilly asks. "Sylvester is an evil man, and I want as far away from him as possible." Crowley answers. "Anyone else wanting out with you?" Daniel asks just as he steals Crowley's pistol. "No, but you will be glad to trust me. We must go." Crowley answers just as he steals his pistol back. Nathan and the others begins to come across a grave site near a crashed bus. "Did children die here?" Kaya asks the three others. Nathan looks inside of the crashed bus just as a notebook with the name of Spencer Allen appears. Nathan begins to have a small flashback of himself in his senior year looking at Spencer in high school. Nathan quickly snaps out of the flashback just as several zombies begins to arrive. "We got company." Casper says to the others just as they shoot at the zombies. Spencer looks up at the sky. "Mom. Dad. I want to make you both proud. Even if you're both still living, I want to see you both again." Spencer says to himself. Sylvester begins to plan out an attack on a small group just as he hears gunshots. "What the fuck?" Sylvester asks himself just as he walks out of the tent just as he looks as several of his fellow bandits gets gunned down. "Cooper! Go after the prisoners!!!" Sylvester yells just as he looks as Cooper gets shot in the head by Lilly. "You bitch...." Sylvester says just as he's shot in the shoulder by Crowley. "Call this my resignation, bastard." Crowley says to Sylvester just as he flees with the prisoners. Sylvester begins to pull out a walkie talkie from his pocket. "Go after the fleeing fuckers. Leave Crowley alive so I can put his head on a pike." Sylvester says to the others via walkie talkie. Nathan begins to hand Kaya the notebook. "Remember his name?" Nathan asks. "Yeah. Isn't he a senior now?" Kaya answers. "Your sister might've been with them." Nathan says to Kaya. Kaya begins to panic. "Let's search the grave markers for if any matches Spencer or your sister." Nathan says to Kaya just as he looks as Lilly, Daniel, Calvin, and Crowley arrives. "Who's the new guy?" Nathan asks the three others. "His name is Crowley Jonas. He rescued us from the bandits who broke into the factory." Calvin answers. Kaya is relieved as she fails to find Spencer and also her sister's name on the grave markers. "Where to?" Daniel asks Nathan. "We're going to go somewhere cozy that we found." Nathan answers to Daniel just as he smirks at Alicia and Casper. "Nathan......what are you thinking of doing to the people at that one house?" Casper asks. "Payback." Nathan answers just as he pulls an assault rifle from the bag of guns. Deaths *Igor *Cooper *Several unnamed bandits Trivia *First appearance of Crowley Jonas. *First(and Last) appearance of Igor. *First(and Last) appearance of Cooper. *Spencer Allen, the protagonist of the original story, makes a cameo in this episode. **He showed a rare moment of care for his parents. ***It's unknown if he actually cared for his parents or wanted to find them to exact revenge on them.